1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw having a saw arm angle adjusting device, and more particularly to a circular saw having a saw arm angle adjusting device that can facilitate the user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circular saw in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, a saw arm mounted on the base, and a saw blade mounted on the saw arm. The saw arm may be moved toward the base for cutting the workpiece on the base by the rotating the saw blade. The conventional circular saw also comprises an adjusting device for adjusting the angle of the saw arm relative to the base, so that the saw arm is inclined with the base. Thus, the cutting face of the workpiece may be cut to have an inclined shape. The adjusting device is usually mounted on the rear portion of the saw arm, so that the user has to move to the rear portion of the saw arm, so as to operate the adjusting device, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the adjusting device only provides a larger angle adjusting function, and cannot be used to micro-adjust the angle of the saw arm relative to the base.